Currently, various types of semiconductor memories are developed. One type of the semiconductor memories, such as a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), stores data based on a magnetic direction. In a magnetic semiconductor memory, data stored in the memory element may be lost due to an influence of an external magnetic field. According to the related art, to protect the magnetic semiconductor memory from the external magnetic field, a magnetic shield layer is disposed along a front surface and a rear surface of the semiconductor chip.
On the rear surface of the semiconductor chip, it is possible to simply dispose the magnetic shield film between the rear surface of the semiconductor chip and a wiring substrate on which the semiconductor chip is mounted. On the front surface of the semiconductor chip, another magnetic shield film having a substantial L-shape may be disposed on a front surface of the semiconductor chip so as to be in contact with the magnetic shield film on the rear surface. In such a structure, a sufficient magnetic shielding effect may not be obtained at an end portion of the semiconductor chip which is not covered with the magnetic shield film of the L-shape.